vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyprine-Ptilol (manga)
|-|Cyprine= |-|Ptilol= Summary Cyprine is the fifth member of the Witches 5, a quintet of artificially created hybrids created by Professor Soichi Tomoe who are members of the Death Busters and pose as elite students of Mugen Academy so they can gather human souls to prolong the existence of the Tau Star System. Having a level of 999 that makes her the most powerful of her group, Cyprine possesses the ability to split herself in two with her twin Ptilol functioning as her support. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely 4-A Name: Cyprine, Ptitol Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown (physically looks to be between the ages of 15 and 18) Classification: Daimon humanoid, Member of the Witches 5, Mugen Academy prefect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, splitting into two bodies, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Weather Manipulation, Energy Drainage, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Brainwashing and Hypnotism, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Transformation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Paralysis, Negative Aura and Empathic Manipulation, Lightning, Healing (With Taioran Crystal), and Illusion Creation (Post-revival) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can counter Sailor Mars' attacks), likely Multi-Solar System level (Can threaten all three Outer Senshi at once), can ignore conventional durability by soul reaping. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from the Sailor Senshi who can instantly zip from planet to planet) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Scaling from the Sailor Senshi who could stand and move around on the surface of Planet Nemesis) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Tanked the full force of Moon Spiral Heart Attack while she and Ptitol split off, Sailor Moon had to go into super form to destroy them) Stamina: Very high Range: Unknown (Affected the entire city) Standard Equipment: Cyprine and Ptitol's staves, Taioran Crystal Intelligence: Mugen Academy prefect in charge of the sorcery class. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Used her power to turn both the Outer Senshi and the Inner Senshi against each other. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ribbon Buster: Cyprine releases a blue energy sphere covered in a swirling tangle of black energy ribbons that seemed to cause pain to her enemies when the ribbons touched them. It was used only once, in Act 32 of the Infinity arc, to attack the Outer Guardians, but was rapidly countered by Sailor Mars' Mars Snake Fire attack. * Magus Drive: An attack used by Cyprine against the Inner Guardians in the musical Mugen Gakuen - Mistress Labyrinth and its revision. * Genkaku: An attack used to confuse the target, augmenting whatever dark thoughts they have in order of compelling them to attack friend and foe alike while prevented them from using items or techs. * Kamaitachi: An attack used to inflict a series of swift, slicing attacks against all opponents. Gallery File:Cyprine.manga.png File:CYptilol.png|Cyprine and Ptitol in Mugen Academy uniforms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Magic Users Category:Pain Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Staff Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teachers Category:Summoners Category:Hypnotists Category:Geniuses Category:Duos Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Toei Animation Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 4